thuringerfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Materials
Special Materials are rare or powerful materials not normally used by denizens of the Material Plane. These include: Adamantine Adamantine, Adamant, or Adamantium was a rare metal who defining trait that it was nearly indestructible. This very property made it also nearly impossible to work it. Any deity with the will power to alter an environment can work Adamantine. Extreme Hardness, reduces critical hits to normal hits. DMG p150 Additionally, Adamantine objects are immune to damage, corrosion and wear. A complicated Adamantine object can be "destroyed" by destroying its non-adamantine parts. Bone Bone objects often are made by civilizations not skilled in stone or metal work. After these technologies are developed, bone retains use for ceremonial purposes. No game play function. Cold Iron Any iron object not worked with heat is cold iron. Its surface will retain its natural crystalline pattern. Cold Iron objects are more brittle than steel, and these objects cease to be made after the invention of smelting. Cold Iron weapons reroll "1" on the damage die upon successfully striking a Fey creature. Dragonhide The cured and preserved hide of dragons grants many important powers to the bearer of an object made from it. Increases abilitys vs Dragons, adds resistance based on type and +1 AC. DMG p165 Ironwood As hard as iron, but made of wood. An ironwood shield is significantly lighter than an iron or steel equivalent. Ironwood can only be shaped into objects magically, since steel objects will not damage an Ironwood tree. Ironwood weapons, armor and shields weigh 1/2 that of iron or steel and float. Only Breastplate, Half Plate and Full Plate armor can be made. Mithral Mithral is a mined metal from deep within the planet that is easily worked with smelting and forge techniques. An object made in mithril weighs 1/2 that of a steel object. So light and thin that it can be worn unnoticed; Removes disadvantage from the armor. DMG p182 Additionally, a weapon's abilities change when made of mithril. Weapons lose the Heavy property. Normal weapons become light. Light weapons gain the finesse property. Silver Silvered objects are the bane of lycanthropes. Star Metal Metal objects than fall from the sky are made of Star Metal. Star Metal can be made into Iron, Cold Iron or Steel objects. Additionally, Star Metal objects can be attuned to individual to be utilized more effectively than normal iron or steel objects. Star Metal objects are immune to rust. An attuned Star Metal weapon is considered "magical" for the purposes of detection and bypassing resistances. Star Metal armor grants Resistance to nonmagical bludgeoning, slashing or piercing damage. A magical armor or weapon made into a +1 item is instead a +2. Obsidian Obsidian is a type of naturally-occurring glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. It is produced when felsic lava erupted from a volcano cools rapidly through the glass transition temperature and freezes without sufficient time for crystal growth. Obsidian is commonly found within the margins of rhyolitic lava flows known as obsidian flows, where cooling of the lava is rapid. Because of the lack of crystal structure, obsidian blade edges can reach almost molecular thinness, leading to its ancient use as projectile points. Eyewitness accounts from Iberian Conquistadors shows that some obsidian blades were capable of cleanly decapitating a horse in a single blow. Spears made from obsidian have obsidian heads and wooden shafts. The disadvantage of obsidian is that it is more brittle than steel, and therefore more prone to being sundered. * Obsidian has 15 hit points per inch of thickness and hardness 10. On roll of "1" on the attack die, an obsidian weapon is damaged and requires repair. A repaired weapon that is damaged again is damaged beyond repair. Obsidian is extraordinarily sharp, and can do grievous damage. * Against creatures who have a Constitution score, a masterwork obsidian weapon in the hands of a proficient wielder does additional lethal damage: all obsidian weapons roll an additional die of damage this damage is doubled by critical hits. Obsidian is hard to work with and requires great time and effort. * All obsidian weapons are masterwork and require costs associated with creating a masterwork weapon. ''3.5: +500gp, +time''5e: Fifth Edition Masterwork Houserule. Bronze Bronze weapons and armor function the same as steel weapons and armor. As an alloy, Bronze weapons are stronger than copper weapons and significantly more expensive to produce. When the Bronze Age collapse occurred, smiths moved to the locally available iron which produced a weaker item, but allowed for local production. When steel was discovered, the carbon could also be produced locally, preventing the need for a bronze industry and supply chain. Copper & Iron Pure Copper and Pure Iron weapons (untempered) and armor suffer a -1 to attack, damage and AC. Category:Objects